


You weave the magic of your love around me.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The games lovers play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You weave the magic of your love around me.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written for the prompt “where have you been all my life?”. The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 11, 2007.

For Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi, there are many rituals attached to the act of making love. They have agreed, after ten years of being together, that going through the motions is half the fun.

 

The kissing starts first, of course, with hushed breaths and eager fingers skimming over clothes, dancing through hair and over skin. It’s a bit of a game for them, seeing how quiet they can be, seeing who will end up whispering some sweet missive in Italian, in Japanese – the winner gets to undress the other first, with deliberate slowness. These days, Gokudera is always the one who loses, partially out of indulgence, mostly out of the fact that Tsuna is not the same person he was years ago, in middle school. He is truly a leader now, and every upstanding right hand man knows his place.

 

Tsuna takes his time, of course, bereft of the shyness that used to dominate his personality – he has no need to be shy, not while he is with the person he loves the most in all the world. He keeps Gokudera between the piano and his own body, buries his hands under his Storm Guardian’s coat, pushes it off the taller man’s shoulders. He slips his fingers under the suspenders next before sliding them off next, followed by the holsters bearing Gokudera’s guns and sticks of dynamite. The buttons follow, while they’re kissing again, sharing breath: he has grown to love the way nicotine tastes on his lips, strange and smoky and bitter as it is. He does not need to smoke, not while he can have what he wants of Gokudera after work, every night.

 

At this point, after the pants have dropped to the floor, removing the other man’s underwear completely would be best, but Tsuna is momentarily distracted by the way Gokudera looks now that he has pried the man ever so gently out of his shell: braced against the piano, breathing in and breathing out, flushed and hot with his shirt pushed away to reveal the full expanse of his chest. There is a tell-tale bulge between his legs, a shape only too well-defined against his briefs. Tsuna kneels down, smiles up at Gokudera once, then puts his mouth over the man’s cock, through the cloth. He feels Gokudera moan more than he hears it, and it might be because Gokudera’s hands went down hard on the piano keys, hitting whole groups of discordant notes all at once.

 

In the morning after, Gokudera wakes up from where they had settled beneath the piano and on the Persian carpet that Kyoko had bought for the mansion last Christmas, wrapped up in Tsuna’s coat. The Storm Guardian eases himself out from underneath the piano, looks up to see Tsuna already dressing. He comes around, still gloriously naked, and slips his arms out from underneath his boss’ arms, to fix the shorter man’s cufflinks for him. Tsuna turns to smile at him, just once, then kisses Gokudera’s ring finger before slipping the Ring of Storm back on it. He asks, after a moment of blessed silence of simply being there with his leader and lover, if the Tenth would like to hear a song.


End file.
